


In your sleep

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Somnophilia, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, card B, field D2, pre negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt wakes up horny to a still sleeping Jaskier and puts the situation to good use
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 17
Kudos: 356
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	In your sleep

The sun was already shining brightly through the window of their room but since it was summer it was still quite early so it was understandable, Jaskier was deeply asleep in Geralt’s arms when the Witcher woke up. Geralt closed his eyes for a moment, savoring in the warmth and the illusion there was nothing else in the world just the two of them and the surprisingly soft bed.

Geralt felt his morning wood pressed against Jaskier’s butt. The bard moved a little in his sleep, rubbing against Geralt in the process and the Witcher’s breath hitched in response while the bard was still obliviously asleep. Geralt’s hand sneaked around Jaskier and he felt the hardness between his legs but pulled his hand back quickly. They had found out pretty soon that Jaskier would wake up easily from that but he preferred very much to get woken differently and Geralt certainly did not mind at all.

He gently put his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder and pushed him around so he was lying on his belly. The sudden absent of a body pressed to his cock made Geralt ache and he pressed his hand between his legs. He would have to have a little patience. If he didn’t want Jaskier to wake up to early he would have to go slow. But the outcome was worth it.

He thought back to the last time when that had happened and Jaskier had woken when he has had only had one finger in him. He had accidentally brushed his prostate and Jaskier had jerked awake at the feeling. It had only taken him two seconds to whine that he wasn’t already fucking him. He smiled at that, Jaskier was always so needy but Geralt was happy to give to him nearly everything he wanted.

The fact that Jaskier preferred sleeping naked when they were sleeping inside made this certainly a lot easier. Geralt took a moment to appreciate the body in front of him, the skin was mostly smooth, except for some moles over his back and one scar on his shoulder where a griffin had tried to carry him off to its nest. The curve of his ass looked very inviting. Geralt turned around to get the vial of oil standing next to the bed and coated his fingers in it. He pressed it in slowly and Jaskier hummed a little in his sleep, pushing his ass up against Geralt’s finger. Geralt stilled his movement for a moment to make sure Jaskier wasn’t waking up. He listened to the bard’s heartbeat and breathing and only started moving again after it had evened out again. Then he pushed a second and third finger in. Jaskier was still loose from the day before and it didn’t take much work. Geralt heard a quiet moan under him and he saw the eyelids move but Jaskier was not waking up yet. He stopped moving altogether, just watched Jaskier under him for a while longer until his heartbeat was slow and regular again. Geralt didn’t mind sitting unmoving for a while he had to do it often on a hunt. And now it would lead to a much more pleasant experience. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful body under him.

He finally decided Jaskier was probably asleep enough again and carefully pulled his fingers back. His cock felt like it was pulsing and he couldn’t wait to get in Jaskier. The bard was lying peacefully on the bed now. Only his legs were parted in a way they usually wouldn’t be in his sleep and it made him look incredibly obscene. Geralt took the vial again and used it to slick up his cock. He kneeled down between the legs and leaned down over Jaskier. Slowly he pressed in, groaning at the tight and hot feeling around his cock. Finally feeling the friction, he had craved while he had prepared Jaskier. He held himself up just a little over Jaskier’s back on his forearm that was propped up on the bed next to the bard. With his other hand he grabbed his hair and pulled back in the same moment as he started to move his hip, pulling back a bit and then snapping it forward hard. It finally ripped Jaskier out of his sleep but he needed a little to orientate himself while Geralt continued to pound in him.

“Good morning,” Geralt greeted and then sunk his teeth in the soft skin of Jaskier’s neck.

“It’s…. ugh… a good… gods Geralt… a good morning indeed,” Jaskier moaned and pressed his butt up to meet Geralt’s thrusts.

“Harder,” he said in a commanding voice. So typical for the bard, pressed into the mattress, unable to move and just woken up but still giving orders. But Geralt happily complied and put more force behind his movements. The skin slapping together sounded loud but neither of them cared about it. Jaskier’s hand came around, grabbing Geralt’s hair and pulling him down so he was lying on top of him with most of his weight. Geralt adjusted his stance so he could thrust in deeper and Jaskier’s moans turned into screams under Geralt. He started to rut against the bed under him and Geralt let go of Jaskier’s hair so he could move his hand under Jaskier and grab his cock. He squeezed a little but held his hand still. Just allowed Jaskier to thrust into his hand.

“Geralt… ahhh!” Accompanied by this scream his hole clenched around Geralt and his spend spread over Geralt’s hand. The sudden tightness around his cock brought Geralt to the edge as well and it only took seconds for him to spill his cum into Jaskier. With a long huff he collapsed on Jaskier’s back who didn’t seem to mind and closed his eyes again.

“Are you gonna fall asleep again?” Geralt asked.

“Hmm maybe, it’s warm and I feel a little exhausted,” he said.

“You’re gonna regret it, when the whole mess gets sticky.”

“Sure, that’s a problem for later Jaskier.” Geralt huffed out a small laugh and closed his eyes. He couldn’t say that he would mind falling asleep on Jaskier, his softening cock still buried in him. And who knew maybe it would lead to a second round when they woke up.


End file.
